Muppet Studios
Muppet Studios 'is a theme park based on The Muppets Attractions *'Lew Zeland's Boomerang Fish: ''' A Dumbo the flying elephant styled ride hosted by Lew Zeland *The Great Muppet Movie Ride : A tour of the history of movies - with an all Muppet cast! *Muppet*Vision 3D:' A 3D film starring The Muppets *Rock 'N' Roller Coaster Starring The Electric Mayhem: A clone of Rock 'N' Roller Coaster but with the music of Dr.Teeth and the Electric Mayhem. *Swinetrek Shooting Gallery: A Buzz Lightyear styled attraction aboard the Swinetrek *'Electric Mayhem Bus:' Meet the Electric Mayhem as they interact with you! *'Muppet Mobile Lab:' An interactive attraction with Dr.Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *'Animal's Drum Spin:' A teacups styled ride hosted by Animal *'Dr.Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Live:' A rock concert with Dr.Teeth and The Electric Mayhem *'Scooter's Ultimate Arcade:' An arcade hosted by Scooter *'Muppet Labs:' A "Journey into Imagination with Figment" styled ride through Muppet Labs. *The Muppet Show Live : A live stage version of The Muppet Show *'Gonzo and Camilla's Cannon Coaster:' Hop on a Gonzo shaped vehicle and get launched from a cannon on this high speed roller coaster. *'Rizzo's Cheese Coaster:' Ride on a slice of cheese on this wild mouse styled coaster * Muppet Studios Tour: A fun tour through Muppet Studios *Uncle Deadly's House of Horrors: A silly and scary Haunted Mansion styled attraction. *Muppet Labs Time Machine: Travel through time with the aid of Dr.Bunsen Honeydew and Beaker *Pigs In Space: The Ride: A silly Star Tours styled ride *Muppet Midway Mania!: A Muppet version of Toy Story Midway Mania! *'Kermit and Robin's Crazy Swamp': Ride on a log and get soaked through this wild swamp with Kermit and Robin guiding the way! *Movin' Right Along Railroad: A Thunder Mountain styled Muppet ride where you have to escape Doc Hopper. *Pigs in Space: Trouble in Space: A silly Space Mountain based Muppet Ride featuring Pigs in Space! *'Happiness Hotel': A not so scary Haunted Mansion based ride going through The Happiness Hotel! *Walter's Muppets Driving: Ride through this go-kart track hosted by Walter! *'Link Hogthrob's Swinetrek School:' 'An Astro Orbitor based ride hosted by Captain Link Hogthrob *'''Gonzo's Royal Flush: 'A wet and wild ride through the sewers with Gonzo,Rizzo and the rats. *'Kermit's Mansion: A walk through attraction/meet & greet where you can meet Kermit & '80s Robot *'Miss Piggy's House:' A walk through attraction/meet & greet where you can meet Miss Piggy *'Here Come the Muppets:' 'A live show with Kermit and friends. Meet 'N' Greet Characters *'Kermit the Frog & Robin *'Miss Piggy' *'Fozzie Bear' *'Gonzo the Great & Camilla' *'Pepe the King Prawn' *'Rizzo the Rat' *'Dr.Teeth' *'Floyd Pepper' *'Janice' *'Animal' *'Zoot' *'Walter' *'Scooter' *'Dr.Bunsen Honeydew' *'Beaker' *'Uncle Deadly' *'80's Robot' *'Clifford' *'Swedish Chef' *'Sweetums' *'Thog' *'The Mutations' *'Statler & Waldorf' *'Ker-Monster (Halloween only)' *'Wocka Wocka Werebear (Halloween only)' *'The Ghoul-Friend (Halloween only)' *'Noseferatu (Halloween only)' *'The Muck Monster (Halloween only)' Stores *'Muppet Labs Company Store:' Enter Muppet Labs and buy many Muppet themed items *'Muppet Whatnot Workshop:' Make your own muppet in this store *'Fozzie's Chuckle Hut:' Enter this joke shop and buy toys and gags from Fozzie Bear. *'Pepe's Prawn Shop:' Buy muppet related merchendise and replicas of props from the Muppet movies from Pepe the King Prawn *'Janice's Totally Fabulous Sweet Shop:' Enter this sweet shop and buy some candy from Janice. *'Miss Piggy's Tres Fabulex Boutique': Buy clothes and make-up in this Miss Piggy themed store *'Club Mayhem Music Shop': Buy some CDs and Electric Mayhem merchandise in this music shop. *'Kermit's Swamp Shop:' Buy Muppet DVDs from Kermit The Frog! *'Gary & Walter's Muppet Stuff:' 'Buy various muppet merchendise from the inside of Gary & Walter's house *Gonzo's Cannon Shop: Buy Muppets Cups, Mugs and statues from Gonzo! *'Robin's Toy Shop: Buy Muppet figures,plushes and other toys from Robin! Restaraunts *'Doc Hopper's:'﻿ Eat some French Fried Frog Legs from Doc Hopper himself *'The Great Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor:' Enjoy Pizza in this restaraunt run by Gonzo and Rizzo! *'Swedish Chef's Kitchen:' Have some food cooked by the Swedish Chef.﻿ *'Pete's Luncheonette:' Have some food made by Pete and Rizzo! *'The Mellow and Profitable Coffee House:' 'Enter the old church and have some coffee and organic drinks and listen to a musical performance by The Electric Mayhem. *'The El Sleezo Cafe: 'The El Sleezo Cafe is a deluxe restaraunt with many muppet foods, and you can see a comedy act by Fozzie and listen to the music of Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone,The Muppet Barbershop Quartet or Wayne & Wanda! Other *'Muppet Babies Nursery: 'Go to The Muppet Babies Nursery from ''The Muppets Take Manhatten ''if your baby needs a break from the sun or a nap! *'Vetrinarian's Hospital if you get hurt at the park go here so Dr.Bob,Nurse Piggy and Nurse Janice could check you! Special Events *'Christmas' 'During the Winter/Christmas season, the park is decorated for Chistmas, covered in snow, and The Muppet Show Live is renamed The Muppets Christmas Spectacular! *'Halloween: During Halloween, the music in the Muppet*Vision 3D queue is played backwards, the Kermit, Fozzie,Piggy,Gonzo and Clifford walk-around characters are changed as their Monster counterparts from "Muppet Monster Adventure",The Muppet Show Live is changed as The Muppet Show Halloween Spooktacular, and at night, the area is darkened and foggy. *'Summer:' During the first week of summer, the park is turned into a beach,The Muppet Show Live is renamed The Muppets Beach Party, and all the restrants are turned into food from the beach, such as the Sugar Shack from Muppet Beach Party Soundtrack! Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon Category:Muppet Studios